Question de position
by Sinasta
Summary: Zoro et Ace confrontés à un éternel débat...


**Bonjour ou bonsoir à tous!**

**Cet OS très court est une grosse connerie qui m'a été inspirée à la fois par les remarques de certaines personnes sur l'AceZo ainsi que par le dessin suivant: **deviantart*com/art/Why-Not-AcexZoro-59828332 (n'oubliez pas de remplacer l'astérisque par un point)**  
><strong>

**Il semblerait en effet que pas mal de fans de yaoi One Piece bloquent sur ce couple au prétexte qu'il ne s'en dégage aucun schéma seme/uke évident. Et en grand amateur de ce couple et éternel chieur, dès que cette idée m'est venue en tête, je n'ai pas pu résister. :p**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture, j'espère que vous apprécierez! Je rappelle juste au cas où que Daz est le prénom de Mr. 1  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: évidemment, les persos et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas sinon Ace ne serait pas mort...**

**Les notes sont en bas de page.**

* * *

><p>Daz était content.<p>

D'un naturel stoïque à l'extrême, il ne le montrait pas mais il était content.

Après le métro, un train, encore le métro, un avion, une location de voitures, un bac et encore un peu de voitures pour un trajet total de plus de dix heures, le groupe était enfin arrivé à destination.

L'Ermitage, modeste demeure isolée sur la petite île de Cocoyashi.

Voilà six ans déjà que leur bande de potes avait pris l'habitude de louer l'endroit chaque été pour s'y réunir tous ensemble le temps d'une semaine de vacances. Il faut dire que l'île ne manquait guère de charme. Entre l'accueil chaleureux des locaux, l'ambiance de fête chaque soir dans le village voisin, l'alcool et les plats typiques du coin à tomber par terre, le soleil radieux pour faire bronzette, l'irrésistible mer d'un splendide bleu azur pour la baignade, le surf ou toute autre activité, chacun y trouvait son compte.

Daz lui aussi était fan ce lieu qu'il considérait presque comme un paradis sur terre, mais pour une raison encore différente. Plus que tout, il adorait venir ici pour profiter de ce qui manquait cruellement à la grande ville où il résidait la majorité de l'année: le silence et un calme olympien…

_Ah nan, cette fois c'est à moi!_

Le colosse et plusieurs de ses amis poussèrent de concert un soupir à l'entente de cette dispute hélas familière en provenance de l'étage.

« Bordel, dites-moi que c'est pas vrai… maugréa Nami en secouant la tête avec agacement.

— Hélas, si, confirma Kuina en réprimant un sourire amusé. Ils ont déjà remis ça… »

_Pas question, ça fait plusieurs fois de suite que c'est toi, là c'est mon tour ! J'en ai marre d'être toujours en-dessous !_

« Chaque fois c'est la même histoire, s'énerva Wiper en lançant un regard assassin en direction de l'escalier. Et c'est à moi d'être au-dessus ; nan c'est à moi… Putain, ils sont pas foutus de se comporter en adultes intelligents pour une fois ?

— Plains-toi, c'est déjà bien que ça dépasse jamais le stade de l'engueulade puérile, relativisa Sabo. Au moins ils en sont jamais venus à faire des concours de bite…

— Si, à Alabasta, le printemps dernier, révéla Law, son ton sérieux indiquant que ce n'était pas une plaisanterie. Je le sais, c'est à moi qu'ils ont demandé de mesurer pour les départager… »

L'information provoqua illico une vague de gestes exaspérés de toutes sortes parmi l'assemblée.

_Justement, t'es fait pour être en-dessous alors restes-y et arrête de te plaindre !_

« N'empêche, depuis le temps, on aurait pu espérer qu'ils aient trouvé le moyen de se mettre d'accord, remarqua Usopp. C'est pourtant pas compliqué d'alterner ; une fois l'un puis l'autre le coup d'après.

— Vous leur en demandez trop, intervint Sanji en allumant sa énième cigarette du jour. Je vous rappelle qu'on parle de deux têtes de mules incapables de réfléchir plus de trois secondes d'affilée dans leurs meilleurs moments, alors mettre en place à un plan à long terme comme ça, même pas en rêve. »

_Mais je t'emmerde ! Y a aucune raison que tu sois toujours au-dessus !_

« Je vous préviens, si personne ne leur fait fermer leur gueule, dans dix secondes, je leur fais bouffer leurs parties intimes à tous les deux ! fulmina une Nami légèrement irascible après cette journée de voyage quelque peu merdique.

— Radicale comme solution, commenta Law avec un sourire en coin.

— Peut-être mais au moins ça règlera le problème et c'est bon pour mes nerfs ! Alors, un volontaire qui a pitié d'eux ou je m'en charge ? »

Sans prendre la peine de répondre, le jeune étudiant en médecine échangea un regard avec Daz et un message silencieux passa en un éclair entre les deux qui étaient sans conteste les plus expérimentés dans le domaine de la médiation entre ces deux andouilles — le résultat d'années de colocation à quatre. Puis ils se levèrent pour monter ensemble jusqu'à la chambre où les deux zigotos continuaient à se chamailler sans relâche.

« _Je suis plus vieux et plus fort donc c'est moi qui décide et je serai au-dessus, point !_

_Plus fort mon cul, c'est moi le plus musclé et_… »

Un puissant raclement de gorge émis par cette force de la nature prénommée Daz interrompit la joute verbale, laissant la voie libre à son camarade plus loquace pour prendre la parole.

« Message de Nami : si vous ne voulez pas finir eunuques tous les deux, – chose qu'à mon avis aucun d'entre nous n'a envie de voir se produire — bouclez-là sur le champ !

— Va dire ça à cet abruti qui se prend pour… »

Soupir de Law. Nouveau raclement de gorge du colosse pour ramener le duo au silence.

« Ok… Daz, pierre-feuille-ciseaux, comme d'hab ?

Pour toute réponse, le brun reçut un hochement de tête de la part de l'éternel silencieux. Après deux égalités, ce fut le premier qui l'emporta.

« Voilà… Zoro et Daz, en bas, Ace et moi, en haut. Fin de la discussion.

— YOOOOOOSH ! Bien joué, Law, je t'adore ! » s'exclama avec victoire l'autre brun en se jetant sur l'intéressé pour le prendre dans ses bras, sous l'œil rageur du vert que le rasé réconforta d'une main sur l'épaule appuyée par un de ses rares sourires.

Au même moment, au rez-de-chaussée…

« Hehe, gagné, c'est Ace ! Tu me dois dix balles, Kuina.

— N'empêche, faire un foin pareil à chaque fois… Des vrais gamins, sérieux !

— Tout ça pour des lits superposés… Qu'est ce que ça donnerait s'ils étaient en couple ?

— Du yaoi ultra-sexy !

— On se calme, les fangirls ! »

**- FIN -**

* * *

><p><strong>Notes de l'auteur:<strong>

**Voilà voilà, je vous avais dit que c'était du gros n'importe quoi. ^^  
><strong>

**Toutefois, au-delà du piège, le principe est le même pour le couple que pour les lits. A toutes celles et ceux qui pensent qu'un couple gay, c'est forcément un actif fort, viril et dominateur qui ne fait que niquer avec un passif faiblard et soumis qui "fait la femme" (expression que je déteste, **soit dit en passant**) en permanence, mettez-vous bien dans le crâne que le monde est beaucoup plus complexe que ça. Cherchez, vous verrez qu'on trouve de tout: **des gays versatiles qui sont autant actif que passif, **des couples avec deux passifs ou avec deux actifs... Et même au sein des couples actif/passif, il peut arriver que les rôles s'inversent selon l'humeur du moment. C'est la beauté de l'amour et du sexe, il y en a pour tous les goûts. ;p**

**Sinon, j'en ai profité pour glisser deux autres couples rares que j'apprécie pas mal : le AceLaw et le DazZo. Oui, vous avez bien lu, le DazZo. Traitez-moi de cinglé autant que vous voulez, j'aime beaucoup ce personnage sous-exploité qu'est Daz et je trouve que les deux vont bien ensemble.**

**En tout cas, merci d'avoir lu et de laisser des commentaires, même si c'est pour m'engueuler, m'injurier ou tout simplement pour contredire ma position. XD**

**N'hésitez pas à signaler toute incohérence, faute ou quoi que ce soit. Les retours et critiques utiles sont toujours appréciées.**


End file.
